Solar Agression
by tacotits
Summary: After a particularly frustrating day at work, Mori Motonari comes home expecting to receive the comfort of his housemate, Chosokabe Motochika. But when Chosokabe fails to do this, Mori decides it's time to teach him a lesson.  AU Mori/Chosokabe -One Shot-


_This is a little piece I did for the kink meme. The prompt was as follows:_

_AU, MotoMoto's are living together though Okra-kun denies that it is love. One day, after a bad day at work, Mori comes home to find Motochika working on his newest invention in the garage. Mori is not happy with the engineer and lets him know by topping him in bed...or right there in the garage. Bonus #1: Mori works at (is CEO of?) a solar power company. Bonus #2: Motochika reeeeaaally enjoys being taken by an aggressive Mori._

**Solar Aggression**

Work had been absolutely terrible that day. Mōri Motonari longed for the day when he would finally reach the top of the ladder and claim his rightful position as CEO of the Hiroshima Solar company. His first act as supreme leader would be to officially ban all birthday parties. They were an absolute waste of time, especially when the person whose birthday it was normally worked through his lunch hour and, as a result of such frivolous activities, was forced to stay far later than originally planned. Yes, Mōri would make all those faceless office workers rue the day that they had tried to celebrate his birthday. Worthless pawns, the lot of them.

At the very least, he knew that he had going home to look forward to. For a few years now, he had been living with Chōsokabe Motochika, and the aforementioned man made certain to always cook the most delicious dishes for Mōri's birthday, along with cakes that were made to be sweet, but just enough so that one could admire the flavor and not be overcome by the sheer sugar – like the disgusting cake he had been served at the office today. Mōri would admit the other man's skills in the kitchen even to his face, but his praise never went beyond that. Chōsokabe was known to brag about how he had such a successful man for a boyfriend and how much he loved the darker haired man, while Mōri would deny that such a relationship even existed if asked. It was true that he did enjoy the other man's company though, because despite however often they fought, and however much Chōsokabe got on Mōri's nerves at times, in the long run, Chōsokabe was one of the few men that Mōri could truly tolerate and respect.

When he unlocked the front door of the modest, but well maintained, two-bedroom house, Mōri expected his housemate to be waiting for with him an idiotic smile, and birthday dinner already prepared. Unlike the shorter of the two housemates, who woke up before the sun rose and often did not return until after it set again, Chōsokabe usually only worked half-days at a small auto shop in town. He spent the rest of his time working on pet projects in their garage, and was also the revered "Boss" of a biker gang that occasionally partook in shady activities, but he made it a habit to always be home with the house clean and dinner prepared before Mōri returned. It was almost an unspoken agreement that Chōsokabe would take care of the small things since Mōri paid the bills.

Good food and sex were the only things on Mōri's mind when he walked into the kitchen with a tired look on his face. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like being pinned down on his own bed by his housemate; sex was an important thing to do on occasion to maintain one's health, and the fact that Mōri found Chōsokabe to be unbelievably attractive didn't hurt either. On a typical day, the taller of the two would instigate any such activities, but Mōri had spend his entire day in sexual frustration, so he intended to jump the white haired man as soon as they had gotten a chance to digest their dinner. Yes, dinner and sex, that was the plan.

But then, Chōsokabe was not in the kitchen.

There was no dinner sitting out waiting for him. In fact, the way a few dishes were sitting on the drying rack suggested that his housemate had eaten without him. Mōri could feel his blood begin to boil. Of all days for Chōsokabe to…! Stomping with the air of a disgruntled seagull, Mōri made his way to the garage, where he knew he would find his companion.

Standing over one of his cars with a wrench in his hand and no shirt in sight was none other than Chōsokabe. He looked up at the sound of the door being opened, and a grin emerged itself on his lips. "Oh, Mōri! You're back."

The irritation that had been steadily building since he entered the kitchen reached its peak. That was it? Not a "Happy Birthday," or even a "Welcome home"? Had Chōsokabe forgotten his usual greeting when he had forgotten his housemate's birthday? He would never say it aloud, but Mōri always loved to hear the taller man calling out an excited "Welcome home!" It reminded him of a dog slightly, in the way Chōsokabe walked up to him with a grin, almost wagging his tail. But mostly, it reminded him that he was important, and valued in this place. This house was their haven, together, and Chōsokabe was glad that he returned. But this half hearted greeting, this "Oh, Mori," this was an insult to him.

All of the irritation manifested itself into rage. Swiftly grabbing an extension cord that was lying discarded on the cement, Mōri looped it around Chōsokabe's neck in one smooth motion, and shoved him against the side of the car he had been working on. He ground his hips against the other's, and tightened the cord around his neck as he looked up with a snarl.

"-the fuckkkk," was all Chōsokabe could manage as his hands gabbed at Mōri's wrists, trying futilely to get the shorter man to let go. The cord was only pulled tighter in response, and suddenly hungry lips came out of nowhere, and Chōsokabe could feel himself being kissed. The moment he responded to the kiss, despite the pain and the rising danger of the lack of oxygen, Mōri lessened up on his homemade noose, shifting his grip instead to other man's wrists. He had his housemate pinned up against the car now, and he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Shifting from his housemate's lips to his neck where the extension cord still hung, Mōri bit down hard, yielding a throaty moan from Chōsokabe. He was surprised that the latter was already so hard—he could feel the taller man's erection through the thick work overalls tied around his waist, and his own black slacks. Licking and nibbling, the darker haired man left a nice hickey right on the crook of Chōsokabe's neck before moving higher up; he would make certain that not only were the hickies he left behind numerous, but also impossible to hide without much difficulty.

Mōri had just started on the opposite side of his housemate's neck when Chōsokabe began to squirm, clearly trying to break out of his hold. His brown eyes narrowed into slits and thrust his hips into Chōsokabe's needy groin, and started to grind with everything he had. The taller of the two gasped and bit down on his lips to keep his groans from escaping. In the brief moment that he was distracted, Mōri grabbed the extension cord once more, this time wrapping it around the other man's wrists, so that he would only need one hand to keep him restrained. On a normal day Chōsokabe was stronger than Mōri, but Mōri was more than strong enough to hold him back for short periods of time, especially when he was lost in a weakened state like this.

With his free hand, Mōri could now explore the taller man's exposed chest as he pleased. But he made sure to move almost painfully slowly, pressing his fingers in wherever he went. He paused to tweak a nipple, but chose not to linger there for too much longer, instead sliding down over his abs and then slipping underneath his workpants. The reaction from Chōsokabe was loud and immediate—he was pissed but so, so deliciously aroused.

"Mōri…you bastard…just hurry the fuck up—" he managed between pants while Mōri began to nibble the edges of his earlobes. An evil chuckle could be heard and the fingers that had been stroking his length so nicely removed themselves from his pants. Pulling his hips back so that he could unzip Chōsokabe's pants, and push them down around his knees, Mōri's smirk only widened. His housemate heaved a sigh as his dick was finally freed, eyes wide an expectant as he watched Mōri unzip his own pants because he knew what he was going to happen next.

Or he thought he did. Still smiling ever so evilly, Mōri shoved one of those fingers that should have been around his dick straight into his ass. He almost hissed out in pain as another finger was shoved in without any preparation. The burn was almost unbearable. "Mōri…what…what the fuck…" he whimpered, and a third finger was shoved into him. The worst part was that despite the pain, Chōsokabe couldn't have been more aroused right now. It was obvious that Mōri enjoyed having sex with him on a regular basis, but he seldom would express such notions, or respond any more than necessary. He typically just let Chōsokabe do whatever he pleased to him, and so to have Mōri all over him like this, it was absolutely exhilarating. And so when Mōri spun him around, positioning the taller man's arms against the car for support so that he could grip his hips and thrust into him, Chōsokabe let him.

And oh god, it was so good. It didn't take long for the pain to fade and Mōri to find that one spot that made Chōsokabe whimper and call out his name. And there was no doubt that the shorter was certainly enjoying his housemate's preciously virgin ass, marveling at how tight it felt around him, and how it squeezed him nicely when Chōsokabe moaned. As a last second act of kindness, Mōri reached a hand around front and began pumping Chōsokabe furiously.

This sent the other man over the edge, and he moaned loudly. "N-nari..fuck..NARI!" The nickname that Chōsokabe saved for special occasions was exactly what Mōri wanted to hear, and he came with a groan. Chōsokabe came immediately after, and the two of them just stood there, panting, for a moment. After a long pause, Mōri finally pulled out, and zipped his pants up, grimacing a little when he realized that they would definitely need to be taken to the dry cleaners. He was pulled into a hug from behind by a Chōsokabe who had freed his wrists.

"Happy Birthday," the voice came with the same pep he usually used when welcoming Mōri home after a long day at work. Said man blanched and squirmed around so he could look his housemate in the eye.

"Wh- I had sworn that you had forgotten…" He trailed off, and Chōsokabe could sense the hurt in his voice.

"Tch, don't be an idiot. Why would I ever forget?"

"But the dishes were done, and you hadn't prepared dinner, so it would appear that you did forget." Mōri narrowed his eyes a little, not quite ready to back down just yet.

"Hadn't prepared…? You dumbass, just because it wasn't sitting on the counter didn't mean I didn't make anything. I made a huge platter of sushi. It's sitting in the fridge with your cake right now because I didn't want it to go bad."

Mōri just gaped up at him, partially embarrassed that he had been so quick to judge, and partially amazed by how well his housemate worked to take care of him.

Chōsokabe just smiled at this, and leaned down to give him a small peck. "Let's get cleaned up and then go eat, yeah?"

Mōri responded by leaning up to give Chōsokabe a real kiss. But unlike all his previous ones that had been filled with so much rage and need, this one was only filled with cherishing. And as Chōsokabe kissed him back, Mōri knew that even if he would never admit to it, he had the same love for his Chōsokabe as Chōsokabe had for him.

_END_


End file.
